


Undercover Martyn

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My google doc name for this was 'damn these bitches gay! good for them good for them', Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sort Of, touch starved stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Agent Stone craves little more than someone to care for him.  Robotnik is nothing if not a providing boss.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	Undercover Martyn

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in a blind moment of loneliness, and I was incapable of stopping myself from projecting onto agent Stone. I named this because I was listening to Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club while writing this. That's really all I have to say, everything you need to know can be read in the tags. Except, as always, if you don't think this is going to be your cup of tea please click off!

Stone had a pep in his step as he made his way towards Robotnik’s lab, a latte for the other man and a sugary coffee for himself in hand. He’d recently got them matching reusable cups, his own was black and the doctor’s was red. He knew it was going to be a great day. He felt a little restless with an excess of pent-up energy, but that was more often than not. As a naturally anxious person, it was normal for him.

He cleared his throat as he opened the door to the lab, knowing better than to surprise the doctor. The same doctor who whirled around and smiled at him deviously. A timid smile was given in return. Robotnik vaulted from his chair and strode to Stone, whose smile weakened further. But he simply snatched his own cup from the agent’s hand. When he took a sip from it and deemed it acceptable, Stone relaxed a bit. The doctor returned to his seat and began working again, setting his latte on the table beside him.

Robotnik had told Stone yesterday that he was working on his badniks as of late, having no recent requests from outside sources. Stone found it endlessly admirable how the doctor was always improving upon his own work, striving to always be better. He sidled a little closer to peer over the doctor’s shoulder and watch his work. He had an egg-shaped drone stabilized with little claws, and had taken off one of the panels on it and was fiddling with the wiring. He gently pulled and tugged at a wire until it came free from whatever it was attached to. He was so gentle with his machines, but especially his badniks. It had been more than once that Stone had caught him whispering to them, or even stroking them. Every time Stone saw it, he grew hot. He wanted to be a part of that. To be taken care of by him, to be on the receiving end of the doting man he knew he could be. Even now, Stone’s breath hitched in his throat, before he cleared it.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly are you looking to improve on the badniks as of right now?” He expected a glare, maybe a ‘you wouldn’t understand’. But the doctor responded animatedly, with a smug grin.

“Well, i’m not implementing this to all of them, only my personal ones I keep in my labs. But i’m working on the final bits of giving them touch receptors and programs to react to touch. Yesterday I was successfully able to add some programming that allows them to simulate certain emotions. Isn’t it brilliant?” Stone was surprised. That was very unlike the doctor, who seemed to prefer the lack of emotions.”

“Yes doctor, it is brilliant, if unexpected.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Stone. Did you know i’m a cat person? I quite enjoy the company of animals, and sometimes even other people. When they do what I tell them to, of course.” The agent’s eyes grew wide, as they often did. But he still smiled at the doctor, who didn’t turn his head from his work. They stayed that way for almost half an hour, before the doctor returned the outer white metal panel to the drone, whose camera lit up blue. 

“Now let’s test this. Badnik number 7, hover here.” He turned his chair to face Stone, before pointing to the air right in front of him. The drone flew quickly to the area, camera facing the doctor. His face grew pleased, and he reached out to pet the white robot, like Stone had seen a few times before. But now, the badnik wiggled side to side in response, almost gleefully. Robotnik cackled, face splitting into a grin. “Excellent! Just as I knew it would be. Now, transfer your updates to all of my personal badniks.” Its light dimmed as it processed the order and complied, before tilting up to look at the doctor’s face. “Good, you may go into stasis.” It flew off to one of the alcoves in the wall. “I even programmed some with individual personalities! I’ll show you a shy one. Come here number 5.” Another badnik flew from its own alcove, slowly making its way to the doctor, movements halting occasionally. Agent Stone sipped his coffee.

“That's it. Come to daddy.” And promptly choked. It wasn’t exactly what he said, even though that too ticked boxes for Stone. It was more so the way he said it. So gentle and loving. The doctor paused. He looked up at the agent with a pondering look, which quickly was wiped from his face and it grew blank. “Nevermind, go back into stasis.”

He stood from his chair, slowly walking towards Stone, who set down his coffee in anticipation for the punishment that would result. All he hoped was that the doctor didn’t question why he choked on his coffee, only punished him for being rude. Robotnik crowded Stone into the wall until their noses were inches from each other. 

“Why did you choke on your coffee, agent?”

“I-I-”

“Don’t answer that. I know why. You liked it, didn’t you? I see the way you blush when i’m sweet to my machines. You like to think about how it’d be if I was sweet to you, huh? If I was your  _ daddy _ .” Stone inhaled sharply, feeling his core heating up and his cock stirring. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question, Stone.” He nodded sharply, closing his eyes with an inaudible whimper.

“Well… all you had to do was ask.” His eyes flew open again at the gentle voice. The doctor didn’t look as he took off his leather gloves and tossed them away, but Stone certainly did. his hand raised up to caress the smaller man’s face, and he eagerly pushed into the touch. It was so warm. It had been so long since anyone handled Stone with care, he couldn’t even remember. “I can’t have my best agent needy, we need to take care of this.”

Robotnik’s hands quickly unbuttoned his suit jacket and shirt, before undoing his tie and letting them all fall. He massaged Stone’s pecs and leaned forward to murmur softly into his ear.

_ “You’re being a good boy for me Stone. You like that, don’t you?” _ Stone thrashed his head to the side and whined. His chest was sensitive. Those nimble fingers circled over his areolas, before honing in on his nipples. They gently grazed over them, drawing a choked moan from the agent. He suddenly pinched down hard and he cried out. 

“I-It’s too much doctor I can’t take it.” The doctor’s hands drew back, instead caressing his sides. The agent’s eyes drifted shut in pleasure. It shouldn’t feel so good to be touched. 

“That’s not what you call me, baby.” Stone squirmed and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Daddy?” The doctor smiled sweetly at him. He grabbed the agent by the hand and led him to his rolling chair, where he sat down.

“Take off your pants and underwear, and sit on my lap for me.” Stone nodded blearily, struggling to comply as quickly as possible. He straddled Robotnik’s lap, making a needy noise as his hard cock brushed his hip. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him until his torso was flush with the doctor’s. “So sweet for me. My sweet, sweet boy. C’mon, try to get off like this.” Without hesitation, Stone began to hump against the doctor’s hip, gasping with every inhale. He lay his head on the taller man’s shoulder, letting himself whimper into his ear as he thrust his hips. Words of praise were whispered into his own. His movements lost their rhythm, and he began to writhe harder. The heat in his hips grew more concentrated and he cried out

“I’m going to come! Oh god, I’m gonna-” Quickly, the doctor drew back and reached between them, squeezing the base of Stone’s cock. He threw his head back and tears welled up in his eyes. It hurt so bad to be denied his orgasm. But the strong, hot grip of the doctor’s hands made him whine. He panted hard and looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. He chuckled at him.

“You come when I give it to you. No sooner, and no later.” He slowly released his grasp on Stone’s cock. “Turn around and face away from me, but stay straddling my legs.” Stone nodded and fumbled to turn without falling off of the relatively small surface area of Robotnik’s lap. He craned his neck to catch the doctor turning away a bit to reach into a cabinet beside his desk. From it he produced what looked to be a bottle of lube, which brought a muddled sound of surprise from Stone. The doctor raised his brow at him. “I spend almost all of my time here, what do you expect?” The position was rather awkward as he uncapped the bottle and dripped some onto his first three fingers. Stone looked forward again just as his middle finger brushed his entrance.

“This ok?” The soft voice had him shivering and nodding enthusiastically. The finger pressed into him ever so slowly, and Stone unintentionally wiggled his hips back to speed up the process. He began to gasp and whimper once again. Once the finger was seated to the knuckle in him, he began to press the second one against him. He was painfully gentle as it entered Stone. The smaller man curled forward a bit in pleasure with a deep groan. When it too was finally deep within him, the doctor began to scissor his fingers. He diligently stretched him, using his other hand on Stone’s waist to steady them both. He repeated the same process with a third finger, beginning to stretch them out inside him. They began to curl outwards, towards Stone. He yelped when they grazed his prostate, and heard the doctor chuckle behind him.

“There it is. You’re being such a good boy for me.” Stone’s eyes began to water as his prostate was prodded a few times. His fingers kept stretching him slowly, forcing more tears to well up in his eyes and stream down his face. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. “Shh, it’s ok. You’re being so good for me, you can do this.” He whined and gasped as he took in the battering of sensations. Eventually, the fingers were withdrawn, drawing a needy sound from Stone. Before he could protest verbally, Robotnik shushed him again. “I think you’re ready for me now, don’t you? Are you ready for me to take care of you?”

“Yuh-  _ Yes! _ Please.”

“Sit up a bit for me.” As he complied, he could hear the doctor unzipping his pants and presumably fishing out his cock. He ached to look back and see it but let himself sit in anticipation. The slick sound of him stroking it permeated the room as he lubed himself up. Stone’s breath hitched as he felt the head of his cock prod his entrance. When it breached him, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. As he slowly sank down, guided by now both of the doctor’s hands on his waist, he was pulled so his back was flush against his chest. He couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped him when he bottomed out. There was a consistent, heavy pressure against his prostate.

The hands on his waist snaked up to press against his pecs again. They gently circled his nipples, careful not to overstimulate him this time. Tears were rolling down his face still. The doctor used his grip on Stone’s chest to press him further into his still-clothed body. The warmth almost made him sob. Heavily aware that they were sitting still and he craved stimulation, Stone made a show of whining and squirming on his lap.

“Patience is a virtue, little one.” This time he did sob, which spurred Robotnik to thrust up into him. He set a quick pace, each thrust pounding Stone’s prostate and making him rock forward within his tight grasp. All the while, his fingers toyed with his nipples. Little noises of pleasure were continuously flowing from Stone’s lips at that point. It might have been too much, but he wasn’t about to ask for it to stop.

The grunts and groans he heard from the man behind him were enough to bring him to the edge, so it was no wonder that it was only minutes until he was toeing the line. The doctor recognized the signs when he began to spasm around his cock, and reached down to grab Stone’s own length. He stroked him hard and fast, thumbing the head much too roughly for Stone’s taste. He sobbed and began to shake as his orgasm approached. One particularly hard thrust sent him careening over the edge.

Heat filled his body, and his tear-slick face crumpled in pleasure. Quick gasping breaths were all he could manage, before he choke out a strangled  _ ‘Fuck fuck fuck!’.  _ His whole body tensed up, clenching around Robotnik’s cock. His noises slowly died down and his breathing deepened, before he finally went boneless against the man behind him.

But he didn’t stop.

He continued to pump into him, and caress his nipple with the hand that wasn’t roughly stroking his cock. If anything, he began to go faster, harder. With a panicked cry, Stone began to squirm. 

“Wh- What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking care of you. Trust me, i’ll make you feel good.” Stone did trust him, but he couldn’t deny his body’s reaction to the overstimulation. He sobbed harder and arched away from the touches, only to find more stimulation on the other side. The pain was unbearable, tingly and hot. His own cum made the hand stroking his cock slick but somehow the friction was still too much. He begged the doctor to stop, who only murmured praise into his ear.

Soon, the pain dulled a bit and pleasure began to fill his bones again. He groaned. He couldn’t handle another orgasm. But the doctor kept on all the same, until he could feel heat building again. The thrusts became harder and lost their rhythm, signaling that he too was finally close. 

“P-please cum! Please cum daddy.” Tears were dripping onto his chest. Robotnik gasped. They felt the hot pleasure running through their veins, and were tipped over the edge together. The doctor grunted loudly, and Stone yelped at the pleasure-pain of his second orgasm. They twitched and let out the occasional whimper for a few moments as they began to come down.

Robotnik allowed Stone to relax against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him. Stone’s eyes fluttered, and the doctor kissed his cheek.

“That’s it, just relax. I’m here for you.” Stone sighed happily, letting his eyes drift closed.

“That’s my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super proud of this one, but I still really appreciate any feedback! Be it constructive criticism or simply a nice comment. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
